monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vetala
Vetala is a low-class Apoptosis creature who appears in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She has a relatively humanoid appearance, except she has a huge mouth for a frontal body. Monsterpedia Entry “A mysterious being known as an Apoptosis, which resides in Tartarus. They are organisms resembling monsters, but no one knows what they are. Moreover, she appears to instinctively attack intruders as if programmed into her mind. Vetala is an unknown humanoid monster, who uses the gaping mouth on the centre of her body to devour humans. Sometimes she will swallow the person slowly as she enjoys watching them struggle. Her combat ability is also very high; in addition to the fangs lining her huge mouth, her large tongue also possesses extraordinary strength. Her huge mouth also serves as a reproductive organ, and if it receives your sperm, is capable of producing offspring. She is a mysterious creature that is extremely unusual in her ecology.” Attacks *'Attack' – Normal Attack, One Enemy *'フィデルアシッド' – Pleasure Attack, All Enemies, Digest 50% *'Huge Tongue' – Pleasure Attack, One Enemy, Digest 75% *'ヴェータラハンド' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'ヴェータラバスト' – Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka *'Vetala Bore (Act.)' – Pleasure Attack with Bind, Target: Luka, One Turn Break *'Vetala Bore (Cont.)' – Instant Kill if Bind *'Vetala Bore (F)' – Instant Kill if Digest, Target:Female Strategy She is similar to a Mimic, in the regards that she instantly kills a target by eating it. But the target has to either be covered in digestive fluids first, onotr bound. For this reason, if Luka is bound, struggle immediately. If Luka doesn’t, he will be instantly killed, no matter how much health he has left. If she covers a female companion in digestive fluids, you just have to hope she doesn’t eat her until the end of combat. If you can avoid her instant kill attacks, she has nothing else seriously threatening. But she’ll take a long time to go down. She has better status and elemental resistances than most Apoptosis, who already have ridiculously good ones. She is not weak to any of the status ailments or elements. Just avoid using Fire, Ice, Bio and Sonic attacks. Overall, she’s a tough opponent. Her high health, defence and elemental resistances mean she will take a long time to go down, and her damage is good as well. But since all but one of her attacks are Pleasure based, you can exploit that by taking companions who resist Pleasure. As for her instant kill attacks, evasion can help with them, so try bringing a Wing Harpy like Chirp. You can’t counter her in any way outside of that, as most status effects are ineffective against her, or very weak at best. Evaluation “Error 245, your opponent is an apoptosis. What a horrible monster… Vetala is… a predator-type monster. She can kill anyone in Digestion status with her predation skills. If any ally falls under the Digestion status, remove it immediately. If you have no means of curing it, at least try to prevent it. This monster has high elemental and status ailment resistance. One small mistake could be your end. Now go, oh brave Luka. Leave that place immediately.” Category:Apoptosis Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Yoma Category:Doll Category:Sentora Category:Tartarus Category:Sabasa Cont. North Tartarus Category:Artist: xelvy